Honor
by pink-ink-slinger
Summary: 2014/2016 TMNT Leonardo, Donatello, & OC NSFW Leonardo has always been the leader. He's the wisest brother. The best fighter out of all four. He has always been the most strategic. The most desirable. He is even considered the most honorable. Surely, he would have no reason to ever be jealous of anyone...especially of his own brother.
1. Chapter 1: A Not So Honorable Leo

"Bye Poptart, see you in a bit!" Donnie smooched Nikki's cheek cheerfully before heading out of the lair.

It was his and Raph's turn on patrol tonight, which Nikki had forgotten. She came over to spend some much needed time with him, and didn't give any thought to it being his turn to take watch. Internally she was deeply upset about it. With work, on both of their parts throughout this week, it's been extremely hard for them to get some quality time together. Nikki was sexually frustrated and desirous of attention. She traveled all the way across town to cuddle up and eventually make love—and she wasn't about to leave. Why not wait for him? When he gets back, they're going to tear that lab apart…so she thought.

Speaking of the lab, Nikki remembered that she left her slip there. Their last little "experiment" involved her clothes being ripped off and thrown every which way, she didn't even realize that her slip was missing until she got home. So now, she was just trying to recover it. Nikki shuffled through the various papers and books on Donnie's lab table—scanning for something silky and black—when she felt the eerie stare of something behind her. She whirled around quickly, startled by the silent creepy presence.

After her heart pumped hard for a brief few seconds, it slowed once she saw Leo standing there.

"Leo, gosh, you scared me for a minute." She said, placing a hand to her chest.

Eyeing her, he responded with a half-assed, grin.

"So, did you need something outta here?" she continued where she left off, searching the lab table.

"I know this lab backwards and forwards now. I'm sure I can help. Looking for some footage or something?"

"He's not going to be back for a few hours." Leo said bluntly, in a rather foul tone. Nikki picked up on the change in his voice. It was different, very different from what she was used to. She turned to look at him peculiarly.

"Yes, I know Leo. I'm waiting for him." She tilted her head and squinted her eyes, trying to make sense of his comment. Of course she knew he wouldn't be back for a few hours, this wasn't the first time Donnie's gone on patrol since they've been together. What was he getting at?

Leo huffed out a sardonic chuckle before shutting the lab door behind him and locking it.

"Why would you wait for… _him_?" Leo started as he approached Nikki slowly.

"Why wouldn't I wait for my boyfriend." She asked, puzzled, now standing toe to toe with Leo. She looked up at his muscular frame. There was so much power in it. Even standing before her, a harmless little woman, he was intimidating. It made her heart start to race again.

"Donnie is not worthy of you." Leo said flatly, his body pressed up against hers, causing her back to meet the end of the lab table and even pushing it out of place an inch or two.

"You should be lying in _my_ bed, awaiting _my_ return." Leo's eyes scanned every bare inch of her, taking notice of her cleavage and uncovered shoulders. She wore the low cut spaghetti shirt for Donnie. For easy access to his mouth, she adored being kissed on her shoulders and neck. She never thought that this…wolf would be the one salivating over her thoughtful gesture.

"Leo, I don't see you like that—" she tried to turn away but Leo held fast to her wrist, forcing her to look forward, at him.

"Don't act like you don't want it. Like I don't entice you. Donnie may be smart, but I'm stronger and faster…and I guarantee I'm a better lover." Nikki swallowed hard, feeling Leo press himself even harder against her body. He was making him feel the want he had for her. It was hard, and warm, and undeniably there.

"Leo, don't…" Nikki started but was cut off by the filling of Leo's tongue in her mouth. His hand captured the back the nape of her neck, demanding that she stay put and kiss him back.

His kiss was pleasurable. His tongue felt good against hers. And suddenly, Nikki started to slip away into bliss.

Why did he have to taste and feel so good. She wanted to push away, and even tried; but a press against his firm muscles turned into a rubbing–touching and feeling the scaly skin that laid over impressive trap muscles. She eventually let her arms go limp and wrap around Leo's neck while he kissed her, steadily deepening the kiss. His hands ran up the sides of Nikki's shirt until they reached her breasts. Leo yanked the shirt down and Nikki's tits came bouncing out. Leo squeezed them, breathing hard and pressing his lips against hers again. His thumbs circled around her nipples, bringing them to hardened peaks.

He always wanted to suck her nipples. Every time he saw her on a brisk evening, and they poked through her shirt, he thought on tasting them. He had the opportunity now. Pulling from the kiss abruptly, Leo picked Nikki up and sat her on the lab table, shoving a tittie in his mouth. He sucked the nipple hard and loudly. Nikki leaned back on her palms and quivered at Leo's suckling. He had no idea of the wet mess he was making between her legs.

Or did he?

When the tip of Leo's tongue had finished sliding and rolling over Nikki's nipples, he pushed her back further onto the table. His focus was now redirected to her leggings—those tight things that were almost translucent at times and took on her complete shape. He slid them to her knees, parting her thighs.

"You may think that Donnie is the best at this, but when I'm done, you'll be begging for me from here on out." Leo sounded sure in all that he said.

Some nights, he could hear them, whenever Nikki did stay over. He could hear her moaning and crying out—like Donnie was so fucking good. It made him sick.

A swift dip of the head, and Leo disappeared below and between Nikki's knees. His tongue lapped over her folds, French kissing the sensitive flesh, erotically. Nikki gasped, reaching down to find his crown and push away.

"Ughh! No, Leo. We have to stop. I can't do this." She struggled to get out. But the satisfying agony continued.

"Why? Because you like it?" Leo muffled against her moistened lips. His powerful tongue curled into every crevice between her thighs, leaving no patch of pink flesh untouched or dry. He ate to his hearts content, licking and sucking as if her clit was the luscious sweet treat sitting atop an ice cream cone. Her body shook, quivering with every stroke of the muscle..

He was undeniably good.

And when he had enough, he stood upright to wipe over his mouth with a hand and stick the head of his shaft–which was already dripping with precum—at her drenched opening.

"I'm going to make you mine." He hissed, and it sounded so good to Nikki. It was bad, but sounded so so good.

But then, Leo paused; his head barely inside of her. He listened for a moment, then abruptly pulled out of Nikki and tucked himself away.

"Get dressed. Now." He ordered, adjusting his pants quickly and rushing over to Donnie's computer. Nikki shot up, pulling at her shirt and then hopping off the table to pull up her leggings. Leo approached the lab door, first listening at it then unlocking it carefully. He pulled the door open quietly, then spun around to meet Nikki in the face with one of his blades.

"Not a word about this. To anyone." He threatened, in the same intimidating tone that he used previously before. He whipped the katana back into it's holster, behind his shell, the sound of the metal chimed in Nikki's ears.

Then Leo turned around and just as he was stepping a foot out of the door, here comes Donnie walking in. Leo nodded to his brother with a smile that faded once they passed.

"Hi, Princess…" Leo heard their conversation begin to fade as headed for his room, rolling his eyes irritably.

"H-hey Donnie" Nikki was practically shaking with nervousness, her hands behind her back and thumbs twiddling. She had to get out of there. She couldn't stand being there with Donnie, know what just took place.

"It's was completely dead out there tonight, so we decided to head back. Take the night off."

Donnie wrapped his hands around her waist, only to have them pushed away. He furrowed his brow.

"What?" He looked her up and down, as if trying to search her body language for answers.

"N-nothing. I'm just not feeling well." She lied horribly. Donnie adjusted his glasses and glared. He knew it was a lie, but why, he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Well, I can take care of y—"

"Don't bother yourself. I have to head back home anyway."

"I thought you were waiting up for me. So we could spend some time together."

"I was but….but, I just really need rest, I think. Maybe tomorrow." Nikki started for the door, her mind in a tizzy.

"Why was Leo in the lab?" He asked the question like it was rhetorical and it damn near stopped Nikki in her tracks. She dared not turn around to look at him.

"Surveillance." She answered quickly.

"Hmf. Surveillance."

"Donnie, I have to go. I'll call you when I'm feeling better." Nikki made a break for it. Walking as swiftly as she could. She didn't turn around until she was above ground and at her car. She couldn't look Donnie in the face.

Donnie walked aimlessly around the lab, trying to put two and two together. He slid his hand down the lab table as he walked and noticed something.

Moisture, like condensation. He peered at the warm spot his hand rested on.

"Something warm would have had to of been sitting here for something like this to happen." Immediately, Donnie's mind drew back on what he and Nikki normally did in the lab.

And he thought.

Leo, who never sets foot in the lab, all of a sudden strolling out with his woman in there. And Nikki, so unlike herself.

The genius shook his head furiously.

"No…no."

He quickly sat down at his desk and shook the mouse.

Then the screen lit up, showing several cameras currently recording subway activity.


	2. Chapter 2: Betrayal

Donnie glared at the screen through his lenses.

" _Hm. Well…I suppose…It just doesn't feel right._ "

Cupping his chin, Donnie peered into the screen. Not searching, but thinking. How could he make himself feel any better about this uncomfortable situation? He wanted to believe that nothing happened. But given the facts that were before him: strange behavior from both Nikki and Leo, an all too familiar mark left on his lab table…his fucking gut…

Donnie would believe science and proven facts before anything else and he figured, if facts can tell him that nothing happened–then that's what he'll believe.

Donnie exited the security system on his desktop and opened another application. A new set of surveillance windows appeared, all of which showed activity from inside the lair. Quickly finding the recorded information for his lab, Donnie pulled the play back tool about an hour previous. The whole purpose of cameras being placed within the lair was for their safety, in case The Foot ever found them again. Not for proof of Leo or Nikki's loyalty.

Donnie braced himself before pressing play. He sat there with his fingers intertwined providing support to his chin. He watched himself go from his lab table to his desk, reading, jotting down notes. He watched Nikki come into the lab and greet him lovingly. He watched himself leave and Nikki began searching for something.

Donnie wasn't quite sure what he'd see, since all that he watched so far seemed normal. But what showed on the screen next left him frustrated and in utter disbelief.

" _Nothing?…NOTHING?!_ " Donnie's brow furrowed. The screen went completely black. The footage was obviously removed. Tampered with. But how? This was only a little while ago.

" _Ugghh!_ " Donnie stood up, pushing his chair back so hard that it rolled into the wall; smashing it with a loud thud and even leaving a mark. He knew something happened, something that was bad enough for the evidence to be removed. Whether Leo forced Nikki to do something that she didn't want to do and threatened her or whether she willfully complied, Donnie knew something happened in here. Though his gullible side leaned more towards Nikki being forced, he's a turtle of science and knows that there is always three parts to a story: One person's side, the other person's, and then there's the actual truth…which he was going to have to find out some way without questioning Leo or Nikki.

Leo swung his lab door open and marched to Leo's room, practically kicking down the door only to find that it was empty.

" _He ran out to meet with Police Chief Vincent. Said something about finding Dr. Stockman. You better fix his door or…_ "

" _He won't do shit._ " Donnie snapped at Mikey, " _And as far as_ _ **you**_ _know, I wasn't here. Capisce?_ "

" _Whatever, bruh._ " Mikey flipped the page of his comic nonchalantly and proceeded down the hall to his and Raph's room while Donnie shut Leo's door behind him.

* * *

Nikki paced her floor over and over. Tears streaming down her face and a red flush in the center of her forehead, where she had repeatedly smacked it with her palm.

" _Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!_ " she reprimanded herself. Donnie hadn't answered any of the 653131465413251 texts she sent him and he was obviously ignoring her calls too. She felt horrible and dirty. All those showers and all that scrubbing couldn't remove the filth that built up on her conscience. She wanted to apologize to Donnie, finally building up the courage to do so…but he was flat out ignoring her. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't used to not even speaking to him at least once within a twenty four hour period. It was going on two days now.

Nikki drug the sleeve of her sweatshirt across her eyes and sniffled. She placed her phone on her nightstand, curled up into a ball and attempted to sleep. When she finally felt herself drifting, the lull was interrupted by a tap at her window. Without haste, she jumped up, rushing to the double door windows. For a few seconds, her face was lit with hope, but once she saw her guest's face under the moonlight, the brightness faded into dread.

" _Oh, not happy to see me? Your face didn't look like that the other night._ " Leo mocked, letting himself in and closing the window behind him.

" _I'm going to tell him, Leo. I don't care what it costs._ " Nikki backed up, running into the edge of her bed and coincidentally falling back on it.

" _No. We've already discussed this. Not a word…or else._ " Before Nikki could think or say anything, a katana slipped up her sweatshirt and cut it in half, exposing her breasts.

" _Mm. Always a lovely sight._ " Leo gabbed Nikki's wrists, the strength behind his hands being so great that she couldn't even lift them off of the bed. She began to squirm and whine for Leo to stop while, for the second time, he feasted on her bosom. Once again Nikki began to flood, despite knowing that this was morally wrong–her body responded accordingly, showing its gratitude for Leo's powerful tongue flicking against her nipples. Her back arched and she cooed as his lips encircled her areola, bringing the sensitive caramel colored flesh in for a soft suck. Leo inhaled deeply.

" _You want it, don't you? We were so close last time._ "

Leo released Nikki's wrists, knowing she didn't have the nerve…or desire to run from him now. He used the same blade to cut Nikki's short at her hips. It was quick and easy; startling for her, but quite funny to him. Leo smiled mischievously at her,

" _Flip over._ "

" _I-I don't want to. I don't want to do this, Leo._ "

" _Liar. Yes, you do. Now flip over or I'll make you and take what I want if I have to._ "

Nikki shuddered, complying and rolling over slowly. She felt his wet, warm tongue roll down her spine, stopping at the small of her back. He pecked her cheeks, kissing them eagerly. There was a pause, she could hear jingling and figured that he must be unveiling himself, readying himself. The next thing she felt was hard, stiff warmth, pressing it's way between the soft flesh of her thighs and buttocks. She bit her lip as it pressed against her entry, slowly sliding its way in.

It was thick and practically stone, curving…perfectly. So perfect that when it was finally summered inside of her she moaned, almost in relief.

" _See. I knew you'd like it._ " Leo whispered darkly against her ear before rocking his hips in and out slowly. It felt dangerously good, Nikki was trying to make herself deny it but she was growing wetter with every thrust. It felt so good that she started to lift her hips, offering him more. Leo put a stern hold on Nikki's elbows and began to pound. One blow after another, he fucked her savagely. All the while thinking of how good she felt, how Donnie didn't deserve this good pussy, and how he had finally gotten it. She was his now.

Nikki scrapped up the sheets and held on tight while Leo drove into her. She tried to keep quiet. She didn't really want him to know how much she was liking what he was doing to her, but her pleasure was way too obvious. Biting back her moans didn't help, it only urged Leo to try and make her scream. His thrusts started to come faster and harder. He was going to make her admit that she liked being fucked by him. That he was better than Donnie.

" _You like it don't you? Say it! Say you like this cock!_ "

" _N-No. I don't! I don't! P-please stop._ "

" _Oh yea, well why is your pussy gushing? Why are you moaning? I feel good don't I?! Say it!_ "

Nikki bit into the comforter, hoping it would muffle the truth.

" _Say it!_ " His hips bounced off of her ass, making their moist skin smack against each other. Nikki arched even more, creating an angle that never failed to create an orgasm. She parted her lips, relinquishing the thick fabric for a moment and mewled,

" _Mmmmm, fuck! Yes!_ "

" _I feel good…yes?!_ " Leo heaved over her " _I feel good inside of you?_ "

" _Y-yes!_ "

" _Yes what?! Say my name!_ "

* * *

Leo leapt from building to building with ease, dusting himself off once he reached the manhole nearest to their lair. He noticed a clicking sound once he finished his quick adjustment, darting around with a leery eye, but found nothing. He hopped down and made his way to the lair. All was quiet, as it should be: Sensei was sleep most likely, Mikey and Raph should have been on patrol, and Donnie…oh, who the fuck cares what that nerd is doing.

Leo hung his katanas up on the weapons wall and strolled towards his bedroom with an arrogant grin smeared across his face. Before opening his door he noticed the hinges were bent.

" _Hmm._ " he furrowed his brow before turning the handle and finding Donnie sitting on his bed, sniffling loudly with his fists clenched so tightly that the veins in them were starting to bulge.

" _Donnie?_ " Leo glared, bewildered as Donnie lifted his gaze towards him.

" _Hello…_ _ **brother**_ _._ "


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedge Between

Leo glared, beginning to take off some of his gear. He wasn't about to entertain his brother's antics. Donnie was always so…dramatic.

" _Get out of my room. If you're upset that one of your little inventions failed again, I'm not going to lend a shoulder for you to cry on._ " Leo carried on, walking about his room and placing things down perfectly as if Donnie wasn't there.

" _So, how much did you pay Vern to remotely remove footage from my cameras? Or did you just threaten him like you do the rest of your_ _ **victims**_ _._ " Donnie scowled at Leo over his shoulder, waiting for a response. Leo paused in his tracks; he didn't turn to face his brother although he felt his stare piercing through his shell.

" _I don't know what you're talking about. I don't have time to fool around with your cameras, Donnie._ " he shifted back into motion, playing things off as if he wasn't bothered.

" _No, but you've got time to fool around with my girlfriend apparently._ "

Again, Leo paused; a sinister smile spreading across his face while he turned to clap his hands, giving his brother a bitter round of applause.

" _Good job Donnie. So how'd you find out? I hope you enjoyed watching me tap that sweet little a–_ "

Before Leo could finish his sentence, Donnie had his bo staff at Leo's throat, pressing with all of his might. He gritted through his teeth, promising to torture him and bring him to his very end. They tussled, knocking over plants and shelves, rearranging furniture. For once, Donnie battled toe-to-toe with Leo–taking his punches, bouncing back from his pushes and coming back at him even harder. All of the ruckus drew the attention of Mikey, Raph, and even Splinter. It took all three of them to stop Leo and Donnie from ripping each other apart. Raph and Mikey struggled to keep their brothers tied down. Donnie and Leo put all their effort into breaking free once more to destroy each other until their father stepped in between them. They dare not try to fight each other with Splinter present; he may be an older rat, but he has reminded them time and time again that he is Sensei. So they paced back and forth, bloody and broken by each other's hand.

" _Donatello, is this true? Is she so beautiful that you would harm your own brother?_ " Splinter's eyes were full of concern, he reached out to Donnie who jerked himself out of Mikey's grasp.

" _He is_ _ **not**_ _my brother._ "

* * *

Donnie battled with himself back and forth on whether or not to approach Nikki. He wanted to look her in the eyes and ask her why? Of all people, of all things…why his brother? However, as anxious as he was to confront her, the thought of looking her in the eyes was more intimidating to him than fighting Leo. But his nerves got the best of him.

Nikki was always the last to the leave the office, something that made Donnie worry but also something that he admired. She would work until her job was done, until she had peace of mind in every task being complete. Donnie was the same and he respected for that. So, he let himself in to the office building, easily getting past all forms of security. As Nikki was signing off of her computer, Donatello was walking in. Stealth was unnecessary at this point. He didn't need to surprise her or hide, he just wanted the truth, face-to-face.

 _"Oh my gosh! Donnie!"_ Nikki fell back against her desk, startled by him being there. Donnie threw his staff down, walking right up to her–obviously bloody and riled up from the fight.

" _I wanna know. Right now. From your mouth. Did you fuck Leo?_ "

Nikki's heart started to pound in her chest. The pounding was so hard, she was sure the imprint of her heart could be seen through her skin. But she couldn't speak. She didn't want to say it; living with the remembrance of it was bad enough. Please don't make her say it.

" _Did you?!_ " she never heard his voice get that loud and that deep. She started to stutter. The only full word that she could find was "Uh" and "um".

" _Dammit Nikki! I already know! You just couldn't tell me the truth, could you?!_ "

He was staring down at her, his fists balled up, chest rising and falling. He was mad. She's never even seen him get angry. Nikki felt like a child being reprimanded. She cowered, avoiding eye contact with him as her own eyes began to flood. She put her face in her palms in an attempt to muffle her sobbing put Donnie snatched them down.

" _Don't give me that. You're going to look at me and own up to what you did._ " he demanded sternly. Nikki lifted her chin slowly, reluctantly. She could only stand one look at him before she started to sob uncontrollably, apologizing over and over again.

" _Save your sorries! I saw you! It damn near ripped my heart out. But I know you didn't stop him and I know you liked it, Nikki!_ " Donnie spat out at her, his countenance in utter disgust. And as if she suddenly became angry, Nikki stood straight up; her cheeks flushed, face painted with tears, and eyes set ablaze.

" _Since you know everything then you obviously know what I said, don't you?_ " she spat back, glaring at him.

" _What are you talking about?_ " Donnie's brow wrinkled.

" _I called out_ _ **your name**_ _. I screamed_ _ **YOUR**_ _name. Not his, Donnie._ "

" _What?_ "


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions, Decisions

Leo's muscles stiffened. He sat up, pressing his palms against the mattress. He hovered over her, staring at the back of her head. He was...surprised. Appalled, even. His voice was different. His stature, size, his approach. Leo was sure he even felt different from Donnie. How could she get them confused.

An epiphany seemed to drop down and slam Leo on top of his head. And from the looks of it...that was a hard hit.

She hadn't gotten them confused. She was replacing Leo; mentally exchanging him for Donnie. Fantasizing that it was the nerd instead of the honor boy that was making her wet.

How dare she.

He jerked himself out of her, disgusted and enraged but too ashamed to even react. Nobody rejects Leo, let alone replace him with the lesser! He quickly tucked himself away after lifting off of Nikki. He gave her a hard grimace and made his way out of the window. As he acrobatically moved from building to building, he tried to convince himself that he is more than enough...and more than Donnie; that Nikki's weird and he should have known that since she was interested in Donnie anyway. Leo was determined to make himself believe that what had just happened was a mistake on Nikki's part. She has no idea what a real alpha is and she must be so used to Donnie that she doesn't know what good sex feels like either. He opted to throw it all out of the window and dust himself off.

How did Donnie miss it? Did he have so much crimson in his lenses that his vision wasn't clear? Was he so enraged that all he saw was red? He could recall hearing her scream his name, now that he was thinking soberly. The vague memory sank in briefly, and for about sixty seconds, Donnie felt like a jerk- his shoulders slumped, the anger in his face fell...but only briefly.

"That still doesn't make it okay, Nikki." Donnie sat straight up, determined to stand his ground and not be easily waived by her emotion.

He had no idea how not okay she knew it was. The whole thing had gone over and over in her mind. She wasn't savoring what happened, but finding all of the opportunities she had to tell Leo "no". It was doing more damage to her own heart than it was to Donatello's.

"I know. And I'm sure my apology doesn't mean shit right now but, I am very, very sorry." Nikki had given up holding back her sobs and let the overflow come now. She was fully aware that she did the worst thing possible... to the best boyfriend ever...and there was no way to fix that. Maybe.

Three more knocks pounded against the door to Donnie's lab. The tallest brother winced, recognizing that this time he actually heard cracking. He reluctantly stood up from his desk and slowly made his way to the door, beginning to unlock the hinges.

"Donatello Hamato! Open this door…NOW!"

Usually it was Mikey that pushed Sensei's buttons to this point. Ironically, Donnie's depression left him so careless that he had gone days without speaking to his family. And the consequences of ignoring his father's knocks wasn't something he feared anymore. One hazel eye, guarded by a smudged lense peeked through a crack in the door, staring down at Splinter.

"Yes, Dad?" Donnie sighed.

"Hmf, out of my way!" The old rat nudged the door wide open with one push, pushing Donnie out of the way. Master Splinter shut the door behind them, turning to glare and shake his head at his son.

"Are you and your brother still children? It's important that family sti-"

"He is _not_ my family. Family shouldn't do what he did. Or any of the things that he does! He always has to the best, have the best! To the point where he takes it! I had one good thing and he snatched her from me! I am done with Leo, Sensei."

Donnie sunk back down in his computer chair and began typing furiously. Splinter took a good look around his lab, nodding and accepting the fact that he would have to try another approach. He gently patted his son on the shoulder,

"That is fine. But you will have to forgive him…and her."

Donnie's eyes widened and he felt the protest rising from his belly, up his throat; a mere second away from having a complete meltdown.

"—for your sanity, son." The coolness in Splinter's voice was reassuring. He sounded wise and right—as he was majority of the time—however, Donnie didn't really want to hear about reason.

"But—"

"You don't have to agree with it or accept it, but forgiveness is necessary. How are you going to protect this city if you are waging war with your own brother? What if you ever need to save Nikki? How could you do that if you cannot even look her in the face?"

Donnie's head hung and he didn't want to look his father in the eyes. He knew they would instantly make him do what he really didn't want to do. They would tug at his heart and his father would win. He'd be right again.

"On my own terms. When I'm ready." Donnie folded his arms and swiveled his chair to avoid direct eye contact with Splinter.

"Hmf," the rat snuffed, cupping hands behind his back as he started to leave. He opened the door and set a foot outside, but before closing himself out completely, he looked over his shoulder at Donnie and smiled

"Your lab is a mess. I hope you don't mind that I asked Nikki to stop by and help you organize it…well actually I don't care if you mind."

Donnie flew around, jumping out of his chair.

"Why would you do that?! My lab i-is fine." He glanced over the pile of coffee spilled papers scattered across his lab desk; leaned forward and stepped on a stale, half eaten Poptart; and Splinter began pointing at the random parts of contraptions in progress.

"So tell me then, son, is that…that…and that supposed to look broken or do you plan on putting them together?"

Donnie frowned and rolled his eyes at his father's sarcasm.

"She's the only person that cannot get lost in here, Dontello."


End file.
